Chapter 14: Lurkers In The Grass
(A Dilophosaurus ambushes Kinsa, but then, she takes off her backpack and goes to Linma and his team.) * Linma: Here, here, here, here, here, here, here! Inside! Anywhere! (Two Syntarsuses shows up.) * Kinsa: Go, go! Run inside. (As they went inside, Linma and Rex hid behind the truck, but the Syntarsus sees them, and they run inside a building. Linma takes the door and uses it as a shield, but the Syntarsus rams him and, then, they run inside the truck, as it tries to break in. Inside the building, the Syntarsus tries to break in, and, then, it's trying to dig its way in, and, then, Wilga, Kinsa, Melja and Zoe Drake, and the others try to find their way out. Then, the Syntarsus is breaking the glass as Linma and Max sees them digging. Meanwhile, the girls start digging out fast and then they did it.) * Wilga: Go. * Zoe Drake: Where do I go when I'm out? * Melja: We're right behind you. (The Dilophosaurus pops out and scares the team.) * Max Taylor: Quick! Climb up there! (They climb toward the top. Then, the dinosaur broke the glass, allowing Linma and Kinsa to get out of the car and run inside and close the door.) * Kelal: Look out! Linma! * Darna: Watch out! (Linma sees the raptor and then, he climbs to the top and the Syntarsus follows them, then, Zoe goes to rescue him.) * Kinsa: Zoe? Zoe, no! (Zoe grabs the pole and spins herself as the Syntarsus was about to attack Linma.) * Zoe Drake: Hey, you! (Zoe kicks the Syntarsus out of the window and ended up getting impaled by the stomach, killing it.) * Rex Owen: Now, all we need to do is wait for a Camptosaurus to call out and I can record it on my gizmo. (He ducks a Kentrosaurus tail.) Whoa! Ho-ho! Careful! I wouldn't want to get hit with that spiky thagomizer. * Denra: I wonder which one will call first. Hmm, maybe not this one. He's too busy eating. (Suddenly, a Camptosaurus stands up.) Oh...he's up. He's seen something. (From behind Rex, Simal, Volna and Denra, another predator shows up.) * Simal: Oh, no. It's a Torvosaurus and he still looks hungry. Quick, warn the herd! WAILS * Rex Owen: He's giving an alarm to the rest of the herd. I need to record this. Come on! (As the Camptosaurus continue to wail, Rex records it on his gizmo.) Whoa! (The Torvosaurus chases away the Camptosaurus and the Dryosaurus.) * Rex Owen: The Torvosaurus has chased the small herbivores away. It's a good thing I got my recording when I did. We're going to head back to the chopper. (Suddenly, the predator turns his head towards the heroes.) * Volna: Oh, no. He's coming back. And the Kentrosaurus, they're not quick enough to run away from him. And neither am I. * Rex Owen: Now that they've been warned, the Kentrosaurus are getting ready to protect themselves with their spiky thagomizers. * Simal: Ooh! Go on, Kentrosaurus! Torvosaurus charges into the [[Kentrosaurus] herd. In a shocking turn of events, the predator trips over a fallen tree trunk left behind by one of our heroes and collapses to the ground in pain.] * Rex Owen: Ooh! I bet that hurt! * Volna: That's it, Torvosaurus. Off you go. * Rex Owen: Oh, maybe that's why the Camptosaurus and the Kentrosaurus used to live together. The Camptosaurus would act as a lookout and the Kentrosaurus would provide protection against the predators. * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) The attack is a disaster. The Torvosaurus has fallen badly. As he tries to get up, it's clear he has broken something in his right foot. With prey getting scarcer and scarcer, his chances of survival now look remote. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Lost World